Jumanji (MortonMovieMaker's style)
"'Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)" is OlieFan360's movie spoof & mortinmoviemarker's human style of 1995 film "Jumanji". It appeared on Youtube on January 1, 2014. Casts: Alan Parrish - Stuart Little Sarah Whittle - Maragalo (Stuart Little 2) Carl Bentley - Link (The Legend of Zelda) Judy Shepherd - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Peter Shepherd - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) Van Pelt - Grandpa (Rugrats) Young Alan Parrish - Diego (Dora The Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) Young Sarah Whittle - Dora (Dora The Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) Sam Parrish - Woody (Toy Story) Carol Parrish - Jessie (Toy Story 2) Billy Jessup - Lampwick (Pinocchio) Bulles - Sly and Gobbo (Noddy), Hopper & Grashopper Gang (A Bug's Life), Diesel (Johnson and Freinds) and Rupert the Roo (The Raggy Dolls) Nora Shepherd - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Peter as a monkey - Young Simba (The Lion King) Rhino on a loss - Baby Rhino (Tom and Jerry Tale) Exterminator - Merlin (The Sword and The Stone) Caleb - Taran (The Black Caludron) Benjamin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Horeses - Mammoth's (Ice Age) Lion - Mufasa (The Lion King) Crocodile - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Mrs. Thomas - Raggedy Ann (Raggedy Ann and Andy) Stampede - Rhino;s (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Elliot Moose, 64 Zoo Lane and Jungle Cubs), Elephant's (Dumbo, The Jungle Book 1&2, 64 Zoo Lane, Jungle Cuds, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies and Tarzan), Wildebeests (The Lion King and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Zebra's (64 Zoo Lane, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, The Wild and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Gazelle's (The Wild), Antelope (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, 64 Zoo Lane and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Deer's (Bambi), Caribou's (Brother Bear and Alpha and Omega), Buffalo's (Elliot Moose and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Giraffe's (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and 64 Zoo Lane) and Llama's (The Emperor's New Groove and 64 Zoo Lane) Bats - Bats (Super Mario Games, Beauty and the Beast, Donkey Kong Games, The Rescuers and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Mosquitos - Bees (Winnie the Pooh, Donkey Kong Games, The Simpsons and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Monkeys - Monkeys (Tom and Jerry Movies and TV Shows, The Rugrats Movie, Super Mario Games, Donkey Kong Game, The Jungle Book, The Simpsons, Banjo-Kazooie and 64 Zoo Lane) Pelican - Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) Spiders - Spiders (Donkey Kong Games and The Secret of NIMH) Shoe Factory Bum - Steve (Blue's Clues) Bum's Dog - Blue (Blue's Clues) Gun Salesman - John Smith (Pocahontas) Louise - Merida (Brave) Judy and Peter's Parents - Mr. Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) and Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station) Two French Girls - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Mario) Humans - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Rainbow Yoshis Toads and Birdos, Shandow Mario, Wario and Waluigi (Mario), Olie, Zowie, Billy, Spot, Pappy, Olie's Mom, Olie's Dad, Billy's Mom, Billy's Dad, Diecy, Screwy, Polie Anna, Wheelie, Unlce Gizmo, Gloonius-Maximus, Coochie and Coo (Rolie Polie Olie), The Pink Panther, Pumpernickle, Princess, Cluade, Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Dotty, Back to Front, Mr. Mamralade, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy, Annie and Chauncey (The Forgotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfilng. Nat Smurfilng, Slouchy Smurfilng, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Johnson, McDuff, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson and Friends), Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie Ken Wheezy and Bullseye (Toy Story), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy), Raggedy Andy, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Princushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko Topsy and Tein Pennies (Raggedy Ann and Andy), Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear) Category:MortonMovieMaker Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Olie Fan360 Category:OlieFan360